life_after_people_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Monster park
Humans have become more worried about their population ,so they made a park known as monster park , which resemble jurassic park. Where Ghouls , Zombies , Skeletons , Creepers and even Spectral space pirates lives on the park , but then , the humans dissapeared, what would happen to the park? 1 day after people Nothing has changed , the all sapient species have felt no changes at all , but the Spectral aviary had one change , the energy of the machines where over , so the heaters dissapeared , hence the animals like Chica's and the subspecies of chica's have found that the pizza heaters where over , and the power rocks where picked by the space pirates , now the space time has become weirder. meanwhile at the Urban zone , the buildings have also black out , hence the ghouls and their partners Zombies and ghosts have felt a change , they all started to find food , the ghosts went to the Aogiri base , the zombies said : F@#% off , want to get out. As the cave enclosure begins to loose energy , ghosts and zombies start to enter , they find their close living relatives there. 4 days after people ( The Space time Arc ) Since the spectral space pirates have dominated space time , chica's starved , they now needed to survive without pizza , meanwhile , creepers have entered the Animatronic enclosure , where they had to find food , the carnivorous Freddy's ( Ursus sapiens ) had now to compete being hunted , meanwhile , the dinosaur like creatures like dragons or tyrannosaurus have been slaved by the spectral space pirates , chica's have been slaved as well , sadly while the other world is being destroyed into nothing but dust , the Monster park has been a new city. 3 weeks after people ( The new cities ) Freddy's have now sadly been also slaved , along with bonnies , foxies and whatsoever , the dinosaurs have escaped , the energy has been turned on again , if the spectral space pirates never where introduced or the power stones which control space and time wheren't introduced , the park would now be destroyed , with wild populations of dinosaurs , some animals like lions from zoos would have come to the park , but if there is only one enclosure untoched is the underground , where a safe population of ghouls live , underground , ghouls where adaptable to land , they where animals which lived in Tokyo , then in the sapient enclosure , now kaneki ken lives on the underground , and Yakumo Oomori never tortured anyone after the Spectral space pirates dominated. But soon or sooner , they will be discovered. The aviary is now a only historical monument , while the lakes are hidreletrical power. If there is one animal not noticed by the spectral space pirates where the Puppets and Shadow animatronics , the puppets can survive in their box , if only the music box keeps playing , but sadly some puppets had their music boxes stopped and they escaped , they are sleek and fast , running up to 90 KM/H and sometimes even 140 KM/H and the shadow animatronics could camouflage , but sadly one puppet specimen was captured by Gavro and hardly beaten up to not escape. Inside , deep in the caves , voices are heard : AAAAAAAH MY LEG! These are the only survivors , zombies and ghouls, living their lives underground , with no sunlight , they started to feel lonely and sad. 38 years after people ( New world war , Spectral space pirate reign ends ) The freddy's and other animatronics had enough and started their own world war , killing every Spectral space pirate , their dinosaur cards that where once used to summon dinosaurs , have now been burned or keep in secret , but then they reseted the timeline and now the world was over , the outer walls where quickly destroyed right before their eyes , the cages where broken , the ghouls had no fear of them , and then a quick explosion and everything was gone , the monster park was no more , what actually happened was that the spectral space pirates blasted off to a new planet , and they reseted every trace of their colony on Earth , now the park was gone. Without further notice , every animal escaped , the animatronics re-started the world , without the spectral space pirate colony on the park. But what happened to the Mars national park? The park from the terraformed Mars? The spectral space pirates have dominated there , and left Earth to rebuild. Category:Amusement Parks Category:Zoos & Safari Parks Category:Structures that Refuse to Collapse Category:Spectral space pirate domain